


Preposal and other Stromer Words

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: I'm so bored of being stuck at home.This is a chat fic reaction of a bunch of 15/16 draft boys to various things that are happening online right now.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Preposal and other Stromer Words

Players who appear in this fic were either drafted 2015 or 2016. For the purposes of this fictional account, they all identify as queer, bi, gay, pan or other non-straight sexual orientations. They have made a pact to come out together (Started probably by the otters boys, because otters for life) at a high point in their collective careers with the hope that with strength in numbers, the league (and public) reaction cannot be overly negative if 14 of the leagues best and brightest come out at the same time.

They have a group chat to stay in touch with each other. It can also be assumed for this chat that most NHL players know that Sid Crosby isn’t straight, but that he is not out. He is not part of this chat. I don’t think he could cope with this lot.

Introducing:  
Connor McDavid (Davo)  
Dylan Strome (Stromer)  
Auston Matthews (Matts)  
Mitch Marner (Marns)  
Travis Konecny (TK)  
Matthew Tkachuk (Chucky)  
Tyson Jost (Josty)  
Mikey McLeod (McLeod)  
Alex DeBrincat (Brinks)  
Brett Howden (Howdy)  
Carter Hart (Hartsy)

Not in the chat, but also part of team lets all come out together:  
Leon Draisaitl  
Nolan Patrick  
Frederik Andersen

Marns:

| 

DUDE. Wanna stop smooching your boyf DURING OUR TWITCH  
  
---|---  
  
Matty:

| 

He’s off camera  
  
Marns:

| 

That was still pretty fucking obvious dude. Everyone knows it was him sat next to you and there’s no way in hell that wasn’t a kiss  
  
TK:

| 

Was watching. I’m with Mitchy on this one Matty, like, dude, that did not seem straight.  
  
Matts:

| 

Fuck you all. There’s actual footage of Stromer fucking himself on twitter right now. Cut me a break  
  
Stromer:

| 

Don’t bring my fuck ups into this Matts  
  
McLeod:

| 

Also please don’t FUCKING REMIND ME OF THAT. *brain bleach*  
  
Matts:

| 

I’m just saying, questions about my sexuality are probably less prevalent than questions about Stromers  
  
Chucky:

| 

Double points word for Matts  
  
Davo:

| 

You’re all seeming extra queer right now boys. I thought the deal was to keep it low key  
  
Stromer:

| 

Don’t be salty because your boy’s gone home  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m not salty. Leon and I take our careers seriously  
  
Matty:

| 

You’re implying Fred and I don’t?  
  
Chucky:

| 

STOP BEING THOSE GUYS THAT REFER TO THEMSELVES AND THEIR BOYFS AS ONE PERSON ITS GROSS  
  
Stromer:

| 

Yeah. Gross and weird. For example I can tell you that Binksy 100% takes his career seriously, and I probably considerably less than that.  
  
Brinks:

| 

I’m not even gonna argue.  
  
Davo:

| 

I just need to know that you’re sticking with the plan Matty  
  
Davo:

| 

And you too Dyls  
  
Stromer:

| 

THE FUCK? HOW IS THIS NOT ME STICKING WITH THE PLAN. THAT VIDEO IS ANCIENT  
  
Davo:

| 

Who leaked it anyway?  
  
Davo:

| 

Also have your parents found out about it?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m avoiding their calls. Apparently it appears on the rangers group chat at least once a day though. Ry is pissed.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Can confirm on both counts. Stromer Sr is very pissed. I’ve seen that video waaaay too many times now.  
  
Howdy:

| 

I feel kind of weird that I know what sounds you make when you’re being fucked.  
  
Davo:

| 

It’s fine Howds. Anyone who’s shared a hotel with him and binks know that anyway.  
  
Josty:

| 

I FEEL LIKE IVE MISSED TEA HERE. SOMEONE FILL ME IN?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Matts kissed Freddie on twitch. Off screen. But it was still fucking obvious. Someone leaked an ancient vid of bleach blonde stromer fucking himself on a dildo. You know… the usual lockdown shit.  
  
Josty:

| 

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA  
  
Stromer:

| 

Fuck you Josty.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Not to sound like Davo, but everyone is still on board with the plan though right?  
  
Davo:

| 

Matts, you’ve been suspiciously quiet since we brought up the plan.  
  
Davo:

| 

Is Fred OK with the plan?  
  
Matts:

| 

…  
  
Matts:

| 

The plan works a bit different for Freddie than for the rest of us.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Matts and his older man thing strikes again  
  
Brinks:

| 

Shhhhh, not helping bae  
  
Matts:

| 

Just saying, it’s all good and well saying we should all wait and come out when we’re the leading players in the league (which we are rn btw), but if you guys want to wait for a few more years, well, it’s different, is all.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Different for us goalies though. Peek later and all.  
  
Davo:

| 

The plan has always been to wait for Sid to retire. It’s not fair on him.  
  
Matts:

| 

It’s not the fucking Sid Crosby Hockey League  
  
Chucky:

| 

No, but Davo’s right. Sids played his whole fucking career not able to be out. Like, I get why we’re waiting until he retires.  
  
Matts:

| 

And if he pulls a fucking Jagr? Sid has NOTHING but hockey. Like he’s not planning on retiring any time soon.  
  
Davo:

| 

And you can’t wait a few more years before kissing your boyf in public? Grow up Matts  
  
Matts:

| 

You’re an ass McDavid.  
  
Davo:

| 

I just don’t see what the fucking rush is?  
  
Matts:

| 

It doesn’t leave this chat.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Nothing ever leaves this chat  
  
Marner:

| 

What do you take us for babe?  
  
Davo:

| 

Obviously  
  
Matts:

| 

Freddie might have asked if I’d ever thought about getting married.  
  
Stomer:

| 

OMG THAT’S LIKE A PREPOSAL  
  
Matts:

| 

A what?  
  
Brinks:

| 

It’s not a proposal, but it’s feeling out what the reaction to a proposal would be…. A Preposal. Signed your friendly Stromer translator  
  
Davo:

| 

That’s big Matts!  
  
Matts:

| 

Big enough to change the plan?  
  
Davo:

| 

Big enough to move the plan forward by a few years maybe.  
  
TK:

| 

Can confirm that NolPats and I will come out whenevs you guys want to.  
  
Brinks:

| 

I’m coming out when Dyl comes out  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m coming out when Davo comes out (Sorry bae…)  
  
Brinks:

| 

It’s ok. I know I’m second fave 😉  
  
McLeod:

| 

I’m with Dyl. Like, not in a Binksy way. Just in a, we’ve always said we’d do this together way.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’m not fussed.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’m… like it’s shitty for Sid. I know its shitty for sid. But if there’s a choice between being shitty to Sid and being shitty to Matts, I kind of feel I have to pick Matts  
  
Matts:

| 

Wait, you’d pick to be shitty to me?  
  
Chucky:

| 

NO. The other way. Like sid can do one. I mean. I like him. But. Team 2016.  
  
Davo:

| 

Anyone not voted?  
  
Marns:

| 

Sorry. I was busy fainting at the Preposal there. I’m on team I WANT TO GO TO A WEDDING LETS COME OUT TODAY.  
  
Josty:

| 

I mean, I’m barely IN at the moment. So yeah I’m on team whenever.  
  
Howdy:

| 

I’m still not even sure I’m joining you guys, so don’t wait on my account.  
  
Stromer:

| 

No pressure Howds, you know that right?  
  
Howdy:

| 

I know. Like I want to, but seriously, Tony fucking D man.  
  
Josty:

| 

Christ, I can’t even imagine what it must be like to be on a team with that douche  
  
Stromer:

| 

Hows Miks doing with that atm?  
  
Howdy:

| 

It’s a fucking shit storm on our chat.  
  
Howdy:

| 

But part of me just wants to come out at least to the team, just to like, y’know, direct his fucking hate at someone not Mika for a bit.  
  
Stromer:

| 

You’re a good kid howds  
  
Howdy:

| 

You’re not old and wise Stromer. Remember I’ve seen the video.  
  
Josty:

| 

I haven’t. Is it still on twitter?  
  
Brinks:

| 

I’ll send you the link  
  
Stromer:

| 

:O WORST BOYFRIEND EVER.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Incidentally, tumblr is way more fussed about the Freddie matts kiss than about stromer  
  
Matts:

| 

How is that even fair?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Because our media team spotted it and drowwwwwwwwwned it  
  
Stromer:

| 

They’re used to dealing with PKane and are amazeballs.  
  
Davo:

| 

OK. We’ve all agreed Plan everyone comes out together is going to be moved forward so Matty can marry his man.  
  
Marns:

| 

I’m literally squeeeing so hard rn. Please tell me your wedding is gonna be all blue and white Matty  
  
Matts:

| 

He’s not actually asked you realise.  
  
Marns:

| 

Well I am gonna bug him until he does.  
  
Davo:

| 

Don’t be mean to poor Fred Mitchy, nobody deserves to be irritated by you.  
  
Marns:

| 

☹ Don’t harsh on my happy leafs wedding vibes man  
  
Davo:

| 

We’ll wait until we know what the plan is with the season. Then we’ll come up with a date.  
  
Matts:

| 

I love you guys.  
  
Marns:

| 

ARE YOU CRYING MATTY????  
  
Matts:

| 

Shut up. I’m a very emotional person. It’s not weird.  
  
Marns:

| 

Dude. I’m only asking so I know I’m not the only one. I’m gonna cry like a CHILD at your wedding.  
  
Matts:

| 

Shhhh. Team all coming out together first. Then wedding.  
  
Davo:

| 

Other than Leon, Nolpats and Fred – are there any other other halves who aren’t in this chat who potentially would want in on team coming out.  
  
Josty:

| 

The entirety of my team? Totes banging them all.  
  
TK:

| 

You wish Josty. Also Hartsy’ll cry if you’re banging Makar.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

SHUT UP TEEKS  
  
Davo:

| 

Stop bullying Carter for his Cale crush. I’m going to assume nobody else needs in.  
  
Davo:

| 

So the plan is now, we’ll come out soon. But not TODAY. That means no more kissing on twitch Matts, and no more sex tapes anyone. And maybe wear actual length shorts Chucky?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Ouch. (They’re actually Brady’s… I couldn’t find any of mine)  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m out. Leon’s calling. Be good. All of you.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Yes dad.  
  
Davo:

| 

*eyeroll*


End file.
